Cracked!
by Grey Corvus
Summary: Crack fics on my favorite Naruto characters! First up is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Next is Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Third is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Then Shikamaru,Choji, and Ino. And lastly, the senseis of the four teams- Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma! Will work on whenever I'm stuck on my stories.


**Okay- so I'm coming up to a blank on Dropping the Mask and I thought why not make a crack series for my favorite characters on Naruto.**

**Hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never had and never will.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was kind. It was a well known fact to the village that the young Hyuuga heiress was very nice to everybody. So it was very shocking to see her chasing her teammates down the street with a axe over her head.

It _really_ was shocking.

"Kiba, Shino! Get your **** back here!" the lavender beauty shouted chasing her friends down the street, narrowly avoiding civilians.

The two looked back to the smaller girl, faces stricken with fear and continued running.

"Sorry Hinata, we're not stopping until you calm down!" Kiba screamed making a left down to the Hokage Tower with Shino following close behind.

"He's right. We won't stop until you put down the axe." replied Shino.

"Calm down? Calm down? You'll see calm when I catch you!" raising the axe higher above her head, Hinata threw the projectile with dead accuracy almost hitting Kiba's head if he didn't make a right turn.

"Ahhh!" Kiba began to run faster. He entered the Hokage Tower throgh the side entrance with a Shino close on his heels. Hinata followed them after grabbing her axe.

The three continued to run- jumping over ninjas and dodging clients. Shouts of disapproaval and irritation followed them. Until finally, the two prey managed to escape from the predator.

* * *

Kiba and Shino both entered the Hokage's Office panting, grabbing Tsunade's attention.

"Kiba, Shino. what are you both doing here?" she questioned cocking a slender eyebrow.

Hinata's two teammates walked to the two seats in front of the blond woman and sat down.

"R-run..ing fr..o-om ..Hinata." panted Kiba.

"S-same..h-here." Shino said bringing his glasses up.

"Hinata? Why are you both running from your teammate?" asked Tsunade with a bit of shock traced within her question.

"We did something..something Hinata didn't like." replied Shino twitching every few minutes.

"And..what did you do to rile up Hinata?"

The two boys of Team 8 looked at each other then back to their superior. "We ate her cinnamon rolls and some of her zenzai."

Tsunade stared at the two for a few seconds then bursted out laughing. "Y-you ate her zenzai and cinnamon rolls? I don't see that as a reason for her to chase you down!"

Kiba gulped. "We just came back from training and we were hungry when we saw the bowl of zenzai and the plate cinnamon rolls on her dresser. We thought that she wouldn't mind letting us eat some of it, but it was so good that we ate all the food. She came back in and started to shout at us for eating her favorite food."

"I still don't get it. Hinata doesn't seem to be the type to get angry when someone eats her favorite food, even if they eat everything." said the blond Hokage quieting down from her furious laughing.

"It was her time of the month." said Shino bluntly finally realizing why their teammate was acting like Sakura when she was really mad, but only worse.

The Fifth Hokage made a serious face. "I see. You two should have never _ever_ eaten her food. A woman on her 'time of the month' is not a woman to be faced with. They are more emotional and easily angered."

Kiba nodded. "That's how Hinata was acting today. She keeps on glaring at me when I ate her dango during lunch break."

Shino agreed. "I've never seen her so angry before. We usually think she's just unusually grumpy around this time of the month."

"Just make sure not to mess with her around this time of the month and you'll both be alr-"

"Kiba, Shino! I know your in here!"

The two boys froze and slowly turned around to see a furious Hinata, the axe once again in her hands.

"Oh hell!" screamed Kiba jumping from his seat and out the open window. Shino followed.

"Get back here, you lousy, zenzai eating, cinnamon roll devouring, sons of *******!" Hinata shouted jumping out the window after her teammates.

Tsunade shook her head and took out her sake only to have it pulled out of her hands by Shizune.

"Get back to work, Lady Tsunade!" yelled the pissed assistant walking out of the office with the Hokage's secret stashes of the alcoholic drink.

The blond woman groaned. Hinata wasn't the only one on her period.

* * *

**This didn't take very long, but it doesn't have a lot of words.**

**If you got any questions, go ahead and PM me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know what you think. That means, you too people without a fanfiction file! I accept anonymous reviews now!**

**I love you guys, but I really wanna watch tv, so~**

**This Rider is out!**


End file.
